degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:BeMySomeone/AHS: Native- Episode 2: Plant the Evidence
(Cam is cooking dinner in his home with his wife and a knock is heard on the door) 1987 Ari: Good evening, Mr. Sun. I have some unfortunate news to tell you. Cam: We no interested. I know who you are. Ari: I figured you would. Sir, everyone in the 100 meter radius of my factory has to abandon the area. Moving out isn’t an option anymore, it’s an order. Tori: Who is the man, Cam? Cam: He is mongrel scavenging for money and power. Ari: I’ve been called worse, Mr. Sun. Don’t make me call in the police. Tori: You’ll need wrecking ball to make us leave land. We own this land for 7 generations. Ari: Maybe it’s time for a change then, eh? (Tori slams the door in his face) Tori: It not safe here anymore. (Tori and Cam’s sun walks up to them) Chris: What wrong mommy? Tori: Nothing my dear. Go play with toys, now. (Chris walks off and Cam hugs his wife) Tori: Maybe we leave. Stay safe for son. Cam: No…this area belong to us. Us only. No scientist. (Cam holds his wife as the camera pans to the outside of his house) 1993 (The outside of Cam’s house is shown again, unchanged, but inside, Cam is sitting alone) Cam: I know we should left that day…I so sorry… (He is staring at his fireplace with two bottom jaws and teeth on it) (A teapot is heard going off as Jo takes it off the stove and pours some into a glass) Susanne: You don’t happen to have any vodka to wash that down with, do you? Jo: Gosh, no. Jake: Looks like tea and boiled water is all that’s on the menu until one of us heads out to the store. Damian: Which is like two hours away. Susanne: I’ll stick to tea. Jo: We need to get started on our research. The faster we start, the faster we go back home. Susanne: I say we start in the next 3 minutes. (They hear a knock on the door) Jake: I guess we’ll have to wait longer than that. (He answers it and Susanne follows) Ari: Good day, sir. My name is Ari Planter, I run the Planter Chemical Plant about a mile away. Jake: Ah yes, we passed your sign on the way here. Ari: I’m sure you did. Susanne: What do you want? (Jake nudges her) Jake: She means, do you need anything? Ari: Well I heard that you are travelling researchers who specialize in nuclear waste? Jake: Yes, do you have any information on the testing known to go on in these areas? Ari: I certainly don’t, I don’t know of any testing going on around here. Just wanted to welcome you to the neighborhood. Susanne: Uh-huh. Sure. (Susanne gives him a dirty look and he grins at her) Ari: Good day to you both. (Susanne slams the door and Jake gives her a glare) Jake: Couldn’t have been nicer? That guy could have had some information about the testing. Susanne: You saw that, he was playing stupid. There’s something off about that guy…trust me. (They head back to the kitchen as Ari walks down the driveway and sees a blood stain) Ari: The fuck? (Ash walks up to Cam’s doorstep and knocks) Cam: What you need? Ash: May I come in? I have a pressing matter I figured you would be more know ledged in than anyone. Cam: What is it? (Ash shows him the photo she captured of the eye) Ash: This showed up on the negative of the photo, but not the actual photo itself. (Cam’s eyes go wide and he slams the door) Cam: Be gone! Get off my property! (Ash looks confused and starts walking away) Ash: The hell? What are you hiding, old man? (Jake and Damian start to walk off as Jo and Susanne say goodbye) Jo: I don’t think it’s a good idea for them to visit Planter Plant if that guy was being so weird about us being here. Susanne: He’s obviously hiding something, Jo. A little spying never hurt anyone. (They both hear a little girl screaming at the top of her lungs and quickly rush next door) Jo: What’s going on?! (They see Nat screaming at her doll who’s head is ripped off and has guts in it’s place) Susanne: What the he- (Jo covers Sus’ mouth) Jo: What happened? Nat: I found my dolly like this! She’s dead an bleedin’! (Jo looks closely at the doll) Jo: Sus, this is actual blood and guts. Susanne: No freaking way. (Susanne takes a closer look and gags) Susanne: How did this happen? (Lizzy runs out of the bushes) Lizzy: Nat, let’s go! (Lizzy grabs Nat’s hand and they run into the house) Susanne: What is wrong with this family? First the rotten meat and now a bloody doll? Jo: With real blood. What animal is this from? (Matt runs out of the house) Matt: SUSANNE! Susanne: Oh good lord. Matt: Sorry bout mah sisters. They just playin’. Susanne: You call bloody dolls “just playing”? Matt: Are you mad at me? Susanne: What? Matt: I never want ya to be mad at me. (Susanne looks at Jo for help) Jo: We have work to do. We’ll talk to you later. (Jo grabs Susanne and they quickly run back inside) Susanne: What the hell is wrong with that freak? He’s like obsessed with me! Jo: Listen, from now on we’ll just keep our distance. Susanne: No problem there. (Ash sees Cam out in the forest and sneaks up to his door, opening it and stepping inside) Ash: Let’s find out what secrets you have locked up in here. (She starts looking around everywhere and steps on a creaky board) Ash: I’ve seen this shit before. You’re too easy, old man. (Ash lifts up the floorboard and finds old crinkled papers) Ash: Bingo, bitch. (She sees Cam walking back from the forest and jumps up, hitting the mantle and knocking the jaws and teeth onto the floor) Ash: What the fuck? (Ash leaves them and runs out the back door as Cam walks in the front, but does not see her) Cam: My babies! (Cam sees the teeth on the ground and falls next to them, sobbing) Cam: WHO WAS IN THIS HOUSE! (He throws the teeth at the wall and they shatter all over the place) 1988 (Cam is standing in front of his house which has a foreclosure sign in the front) Tori: We move on…don’t worry. Chris: Mommy, I scared. (Cam and Tori hold their son and it fast forwards to the next morning with Cam running all over the house) Cam: Tori! Chris! (He bursts through the door and finds two jaws and teeth on his front step with a note) Cam: “You should have moved.” (Cam screams at the sky) 1993 (Damian and Jake are at the plant) Damian: What are we looking for? Jake: We’re going to sneak in and see what we can find. Damian: Ooh, like spies! Jake: Sure, whatever. (They enter the back door and avoid being seen) Jake: Let’s look for a file room or something. (Ash is in her developing room and is looking at the papers) Ash: What is this shit? (She looks at a drawing of different hand movements and sayings) Ash: Is this…a ritual? (She flips the page over and sees small writing in the corner) Ash: “Unbury the Wretched Souls of the Land”…what the fuck? (Damian and Jake are walking through the halls of the plant) Jake: We should leave. This place is way too heavily guarded. (Damian opens up a door to a storage room) Damian: Really? (Damian goes in and starts going through all the files) Jake: Damian, we need to go. I’m serious. Damian: Do you want to get some killer evidence of nuclear waste in the area or not? You’re the intern and I’m the fucking superior here, let me make the fucking decisions wise guy. (Damian pushes Jake back and keeps looking through the files) Jake: You’re a real piece of work… (Jake leaves and starts heading back to the cabin while Damian continues to go through the files) (Susanne is cooking chicken when a knock is heard at the door) Susanne: Jesus Christ who the fuck is it now? (She opens the door and sees Officer Catie) Catie: Can I have a minute, please? Susanne: Yeah, of course. What is it, officer? Catie: Your realtor, Katie Reynolds, is missing. Susanne; What? Catie: You know nothing about this? When was the last you saw her? Susanne: When we got here and she showed us the house and left. Maybe she’s lost? Catie: Just look out for any suspicious behavior…there’s a lot around here. I’m sure we’ll talk again. (Catie turns to leave and Susanne looks at her weirdly) Susanne: What do you mean, suspicious behavior? (Catie continues to walk away) Susanne: The hell is wrong with this place? (Damian is still filing and sees one titled CJ Case) Damian: The hell? (He hears talking down the hall and stashes the file in his bag before running out) (Jo is weeding outside and Jake walks up) Jake: Why are you weeding in the middle of the forest? Jo: Just because every other house looks unattractive doesn’t mean ours does. Jake: That’s actually a good point. You must be hot, want me to get you some water? Jo: No, I’ll be fine. Jake: You sure? Wouldn’t want you passing out from heatstroke…you’re too pretty for that… (Jo looks at him weirdly and is about to speak before Susanne runs outside) Susanne: Something happened to our realtor…she’s missing and I have a really bad feeling, guys. Jake: What? Have any idea what you think happened? Susanne: No…but this place is too weird. It’s like there’s a hidden secret everyone here knows but is keeping from us. Jo: You’re just getting paranoid being away from civilization, Sus. Go lie down. Susanne: Fine, don’t believe me. I’ll prove to you guys that something around here is off. (Susanne stomps off as Jake and Jo roll their eyes) Jake: This won’t end well… (Damian is rushing back to show them the file when Ash grabs him) Ash: I need your help with something. Damian: What is it? Ash: You want to be famous for your work don’t you? Damian: What kind of question is that? Hell yes. Ash: Would you be willing to try something kinda crazy and stupid to maybe get better results? (Damian gives her a weird look) Ash: Meet me here tomorrow at 8. AM. (They shake) (Susanne is throwing rocks at the river when Lizzy and Nat walk up behind her) Lizzy: Watcha doon? Susanne: Holy cow, you scared the sh-I mean you scared me. Nat: Sorry, ma’am. Susanne: Do I look 50 to you? Call me Sus. Lizzy: Sus, why are ya throwin’ rocks? Susanne: Because I’m thinking. You guys should go back home, it’s almost dark. Nat: Yes ma’am. (They turn and Susanne notices Nat wearing Katie’s sparkly pearl necklace) Susanne: What the fuck? (She runs up behind them) Susanne: Nat, where’d you get that necklace. It’s real pretty. Nat: It was a present from my pa. (The girls run back home and Susanne covers her mouth with her hand in shock) (Damian is looking over the file with Jo and Jake) Jake: CJ next door worked for Planter Industries? Jo: That’s so weird, he doesn’t seem intelligent enough for a job so complex. Damian: Exactly. What would they even use him for? Jake: Is everyone in this area connected somehow? Jo: It sure seems that way. Damian: We need to figure out who CJ Case really is before he came here. (Susanne bursts through the door) Susanne: He’s a fucking killer. Jake: What? Susanne: Nat was wearing the same necklace as Katie was wearing and she said her dad gave it to her. (Damian, Jake, and Jo all look concerned) Jo: Are you sure it was the same necklace? Susanne: Are you really testing my knowledge of jewelry? Katie had on real pearls and so did Nat. You really think that family can afford real pearls? Damian: Oh my god, our neighbors are murderers. (They all look at each other, scared) (Ari is looking over the security cameras and Damian stealing the file) Worker: Have you seen this man before, sir? He stole a file. Ari: I do know that man…and I think he’s going to regret that decision very much… (Ari’s face forms an evil grin) (Yazzy throws meat onto Nat’s dinner plate) Yazzy: Eat up, kids. We gonna need to go hunt again. Need yer strength. (Nat starts vigorously ripping apart and eating the rare meat) Lizzy: That mean we get stew soon? Yazzy: Yup, pa is cuttin’ up the leftovers in the basement right now. (CJ is seen chopping something with a huge cleaver) Matt: Pa, dinner! CJ: Hold yer horses! (CJ chops up a human hand) CJ: Not much meat on this one here. (He wipes up the blood with Katie’s blouse) CJ: On mah way! (He starts nibbling on a finger as he goes slowly up the stairs. Katie’s hair and clothes are seen on the ground). Category:Blog posts